Many stringed instruments generally require a user to strike (e.g., “pluck, pick, etc.) one or more strings to vibrate the strings, which causes sound to be produced. For example, a user may pick a particular string on a guitar to cause a particular note to be played. Other stringed instruments, such as a banjo, bass guitar, mandolin, etc. are played using generally the same principles. A variety of methods are typically employed to strike desired strings, for example, some guitar players prefer to pluck strings with their fingers (i.e., “finger-picking”), while other guitar players prefer using a pick to pluck strings.
Finger-picking an instrument generally requires a user to maintain a hand position over the strings of the instrument while using different fingers to strike different strings. When finger-picking for prolonged periods, the required position can become tiring to maintain for the user. In these situations, the user may position the finger-picking hand incorrectly, which may lead to striking incorrect notes, hand and finger cramps, or muffling the vibration of the strings.
Therefore, a need continues to exist in the art for improving the comfort of a user while playing a stringed instrument while maintaining the proper position.